fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Takumi
Takumi (タクミ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. He is the third child of the Hoshido royal family and a skilled archer. He is voiced by Yuki Kaji in the Japanese version. Profile Takumi is the third child of the Hoshidan royal family. In order to obtain other's recognition of his own strength, he has been perfecting his martial arts. His two retainers are Oboro and Hinata. If he achieves an S-Support with another character, he will have a son named Kisaragi. Takumi has potential of a good swordsman, but when he was miserably crushed by Ryoma during a sparring, he chose to become a bowman. He is very intelligent and learns things very quickly. Even Ryoma acknowledges that Takumi's ability to formulate strategies is one of the best in the army. Birthright Upon choosing to side with Hoshido, Takumi and his siblings will join the Avatar's army. Between Chapters 6 and 10, Takumi was brainwashed by Iago to do his bidding. When he appears in Shinobi Village, Hinoka and Sakura are relieved to see him again, but the Avatar notices that something is off about him. He shoots an arrow at Hinoka and attempts to attack the Avatar, but Azura steps in and uses her song to banish the presence controlling him. He snaps out of it and willingly joins the army. Conquest Upon choosing to side with Nohr, Takumi and the rest of the Hoshido forces attack the Avatar and the Nohr forces. After the Avatar and the Nohr forces capture Sakura and Yukimura, they continue deeper into Hoshido territory. Takumi and his subordinates Oboro and Hinata, along with a group of Hoshidan soldiers meets them along one of the border walls. The Avatar and the Nohr forces defeat Takumi and his soldiers, but after his defeat a demon possesses him, and he seemingly falls to his death. It is revealed through the third route that Anankos possessed him after Garon had failed to carry out his orders. After defeating the presence that had taken on the form of King Garon, an infested Takumi appears before the Nohr royals and attacks them mercilessly with his bow. He shoots the Avatar and drives them into an unconscious state. Takumi reappears in the Avatar's dreams and asks them to kill his possessed body for good. He then gives the Avatar his bow and lends his support alongside his step-mother and brother. Invisible Kingdom Takumi is the second sibling to join the Avatar's army, accompanied by his retainers. He is initially reluctant to believe the Avatar's claims of a true enemy, but a fortune from the dying Izana convinces him to put his trust in the Avatar. Personality Takumi can be quite moody and has a strong desire to be recognized. He has a somewhat cautious personality, immediately being wary around Azura and the Avatar because of their ties to Nohr. He appears to be mentally weak, but has a friendly side. He has the worst dreams out of everyone in the army. His birthday is December 14th. In Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 6/10, Invisible Kingdom Chapter 10 As an enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - The Descent to Darkness |-|All Difficulties= Conquest Chapter 10 - Unexpected Reunion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 13 - Suppressing Rebellion |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 23 - Blinded by Rage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Endgame - Darkness Illuminated |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * In Guard Stance with clone of self, +2 Str, +3 Skl/Spd Invisible Kingdom Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Ryoma/Hinata= |-|Leo= 'Marriage Sets' |-|The Avatar= |} *'''Takumi will receive whatever secondary class that the female Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. |-|Kagerou/Setsuna= |-|Rinkah= |-|Hana= |-|Orochi= |-|Felicia/Elise= |-|Mozume= |-|Azura= |-|Camilla= Growth Rates Supports '''Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Oboro *Kagerou *Rinkah *Hana *Setsuna *Felicia *Azura *Mozume *Orochi *Camilla (3rd path only) *Elise (3rd path only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Ryoma *Jakob *Hinoka *Sakura *Hinata *Leo (3rd path only) *Kisaragi *Shigure (If Takumi is his father) *Kanna (If Takumi is his father) Etymology Takumi is a Japanese given name. Takumi (匠 or 巧み) roughly means artisan or skillful. Trivia *Takumi's official artwork depicts him wielding the Fuujin Bow. *Takumi is the only one of the Hoshidan Siblings to not have the Pegasus Warrior class in his class set without having to marry a character who does. *If reclassed to a Trueblade, Takumi's model will bare a striking resemblance to his father, Sumeragi. *Takumi won 1st place in the character popularity poll issued by Famitsu. Gallery File:Leo and Takumi.jpg|Artwork of Leo and Takumi from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. CLaKWS2UkAAmdzy.jpg|Artwork of Takumi without his ponytail CK8QblUUsAAIQM5.jpg|Artwork of Takumi by Yusuke Kozaki File:FE0 Takumi Artwork.png|Artwork of Takumi in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FEF Takumi Swimsuit.png|CG artwork of Takumi in a Paradise Scramble DLC episode. takumi.jpg|Takumi during The Avatar's choice in Chapter 6 Kamui's Choice.png|Takumi during The Avatar's choice in Chapter 6 Takumi.png|Takumi during a cutscene Takumi confession.jpg|Takumi's confession scene. Takumiavatar.png|Takumi's official Twitter icon Takumi portrait.png|Takumi's portrait File:FEF Takumi Portrait2.png|The Infested Takumi's portrait. Takumi Bowman.png|Takumi's battle model as a Bowman File:FEF Takumi My Room Model.png|Takumi's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters